


Laundry

by kobrakidvevo



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, and pete's not even really in it but whatever, did I even word that right, i guess idk what else to call it lmao, kinda angsty?, like mikey literally only says two things, oh yeah I should add that it's kinda sad but that's kinda for you to decide, petemikey, there's barely any talking, whatever who the fuck cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobrakidvevo/pseuds/kobrakidvevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically mikey does laundry and finds an old hoodie of pete's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I wrote this back in like early January or smthn and it kinda sucks but it was my first time actually writing a fic but I still felt like I should put it out there y'know

Mikey was walking up the stairs with a full basket of laundry, and when he got up to his room, he dumped the clean clothes onto his bed so he could fold them. While folding the clothes, Mikey came across a somewhat familiar article of clothing. A hoodie. But not just any old hoodie, a hoodie that belong to Pete Wentz. 

"How the hell did that get there?" Mikey thought aloud. 

Memories of Pete and himself began to overcome Mikey as he held the fabric in his hands. He then proceeded to hug the hoodie. It was warm from the dryer, but it was artificial warmth. It just wasn't the same as Pete's natural warmth that Mikey now longed for and missed. 

He began to softly sob into hoodie in his arms. He missed Pete, he missed everything about him: his eyes, his smile, the sound of his voice, the way that he was a few inches shorter than himself so he'd end up falling asleep on his shoulder, everything. Mikey thought about calling Pete to tell him how he felt.

"He's probably moved on by now, I should do so as well" Mikey figured. 

But he couldn't. He didn't think he'd ever get over Pete, at least not any time soon. He resorted to putting on Pete's hoodie because that's the closest he'd ever get to being with him again.

**Author's Note:**

> also I felt like I should add that there was also gonna be like a second part type thing but I never got around to writing it bc it actually had dialogue n writing dialogue is a pain in the ass (but if I ever do write it I'll probs put it here or smthn)


End file.
